Calling For You
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Rory realizes she made a mistake saying no to Logan's proposal. What will she do? Will Logan take her back? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Calling For you**

_A Gilmore Girls Fanfiction_

Chapter One

After the graduation I realized that I would never be over Logan. From the moment he walked away a hole had been ripped in my heart, but somehow, in my mind, I thought that I would be able to get over him. But I can't, I belong with Logan, and I know it.

Mom and I went back to Paris and Doyle's apartment to pack up the rest of my things. We had gotten most of it packed up except for a few things, but we now had to bring them back to Stars Hollow. But mom could tell that I was off in another place.

"Rory, you okay?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Go," she murmured picking up another box "go."

"Go where?"

"You miss him. And now you think you've made a mistake, but I know what it's like to realize that I lost someone and I don't want you to go through that."

"I cant," I murmured, "I just, just can't," I walked back into my room hoping that the tears could stay inside for once, that I wouldn't feel weak enough to cry about this. But then I saw something in the corner. It was Logan's favorite sweatshirt thrown over a chair, and the memories came back to me. And the tears came out.

I didn't realize that my mom was standing in the doorway until his sweatshirt was almost soiled with tears.

"Mom," I murmured "I think you're right." I didn't wait for her to answer I grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs. I had to hold myself back from speeding to the train station, I needed to get to New York as soon as possible so I didn't miss Logan.

"Colin, Finn," I rushed towards them the moment I got in front of Logan's apartment building "is he still here?"

"Yeah, love, but don't go up there, I've never seen him so low."

"But I need to, I need to tell him…"

"Rory, Love, I'm sorry," I pushed past them not bothering to listen to their cries to stop me. I knew the apartment building well, the fastest elevator, the quickest way up the stairs if I needed it, but somehow, I saw everything in slow motion. The doors opened and I stepped out into the familiar hallway. At first I felt that I was strong, I was calm, but the moment I knocked on Logan's apartment door, my heart began to pound to the point where I thought it would pound right out of my chest.

I heard him shuffling around inside and then the bolt lock slid open followed by the chain, and the door opened.

"Rory," he said almost immediately "what are you doing here?" I could almost see the pain in his eyes, I'd broken his heart.

"You forgot this," I handed him the sweatshirt. Was I normally this nervous talking to him?

"You came all the way out here to give me my sweatshirt?" he looked disappointed.

"Logan," I sighed "I love you, and I know that it's probably too late, but I want to marry you, I always have, I was just scared, but now I know I cant live without you. You mean the world-"

"Logan," A tall brunette stepped out from the bathroom. Logan gripped the doorway harder and looked at the ground. I felt my cheeks burn, my face was a deeper red then it had ever been.

"Well," I said completely embarrassed, "I am going to…leave. Goodbye Logan." I ran down the hall into the elevator which was just opened by someone getting off and pressed the door close button a bunch of times.

When the elevator made it to the floor, I ran out before the doors even opened all the way. The tears were already streaming down my face when I ran past Colin and Finn. I didn't even stop to say anything to them.

I ran down the street, but when I got to the corner, I swear I could hear someone calling my name from behind me.

_What do you think? Please let me know!_

_-Pipsqueak66_


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

Chapter Two: Change of Plans

There was a tug at my arm and when I turned around Logan, pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest. My head seemed to just fit into his shoulder.

"Ace," he started "why didn't you just say yes before?"

"Because, I was scared, I didn't think I was ready, but I'm obviously an idiot," Logan cupped my face in his hands and began to pull me towards him, "wait! What about that girl?"

"I don't love her, Rory, she means nothing to me. I just missed you; you're like have of my heart. Without you I am nothing, it's like my world is blank when you're not there."

"Are you trying to suck up to me? Or are you just trying to make me blush?"

"Ace, I mean it."

"Okay, Okay," I murmured, it didn't matter if he turned to another girl to fill the emptiness that he said I left in him. It didn't matter, though, because he loved me, because Logan would always want to be with me!

"Rory, I want to be with you. And I don't care if you're not ready to be married. It doesn't matter, we never have to get married if you don't want to deal with that, as long as we're always together! Although, if we're going to be together for ever, maybe we should get married," he was rambling then. Which most people would find odd or just plain old weird, but I found it attractive. It was adorable, actually, and it was one of those things that make Logan extra special, that he can just be himself around me.

"Yes," I kissed him, "let's get married, let's be together forever! I don't want to live without you. Actually, I can't live without you." Logan smiled and gently pulled my face to his. Kissing me gently but passionately, making me weak at the knees. My heart slid into a buttery mixture, and I leaned into him.

"When are we moving?"

"Oh Rory, already planning are we?"

"Yes," I said taking his hand as we walked down the sidewalk together.

"Well, I have to start working in about two months, so we would have to move pretty quickly. But what then that would be a really short amount of time to plan a wedding. Plus, there would be like no time for a honeymoon."

"Well, if we got married in about a month from now, then we could have a week or so honeymoon, then pack up and move."

"Are you really okay with this?" he looked at me with his gorgeous eyes, he really wanted to know. He really cared. I wasn't really sure if it was okay with me. If I wanted to do things so quickly, but I was sure of one thing: being with Logan was all that mattered.

"Yes, I don't know if it is enough time, but I know it's all going to work out! I want to be with you, forever, every single second of the rest of my life. Logan, you are the world to me, and that's more then enough."

"I love you, Ace."

"And I love you Huntzberger," he kissed me again, and I was home. He pulled me to him, and hugged me tight. This was where I belonged forever.

Logan and I sat down on a bench in the park.

"What do you think about an outdoor wedding?" I asked him as he traced the inside of my hand with is fingers.

"It would be nice."

"Seriously what do you think?" I asked him.

"Well, the weather is unpredictable, so it might not be the best idea," I pondered this. He was right, we needed something simpler.

"What if we got married in a church and then had the reception at a golf course, so then it could be inside, but we could have one with a patio, so people could go outside too."

"That could work."

"What's the budget?"

"Am I supposed to know that off the top of my head?" he laughed. Suddenly, it started to rain. "Let's go back to my apartment where we can look on the computer."

"Yeah," I laughed "that's why you want to go to your apartment, uh huh." He pulled me toward him once more, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ace."


	3. Chapter 3: Forgetful and Selfish

Chapter Three: Forgetful and Selfish

I was turning into Emily Gilmore. Not that to anyone else except my mother that would be completely and utterly horrible. But the fact was: I was becoming just like her. My life became a swarm of post-it notes, phone calls, notebooks, and every dress you could possibly imagine.

Sometimes, I just wanted to sit down and cry, it was so overwhelming, but Logan would pick me back up with soothing words and I was back to being Emily. Everyone knew about our engagement, and it was very soon before our "save the dates" came out that I realized something we'd been putting off for months. And all it took was two simple words.

"Your parents," my legs weakened.

"What about the-" he realized what I was saying mid sentence "we have to tell them." It was hard to believe that Logan was as scared as I was to do the inevitable. We knew that we would have to confront them eventually, but procrastinating became so easy.

He sat down at my feet. I began to run my fingers through his silky smooth hair. It was probably his best feature bringing out his eyes in a soft and simple tone, yet it was impossible not to notice.

"Ace," he paused "I can tell them, if you don't want to."

"No," I murmured, although selfishly my mind was saying yes, "it would only be right if I was there too. I don't want them to think I'm a coward."

"Good because we're having dinner with them tonight," he stood up. And I felt hell freeze over.


End file.
